


BFB/BFDI Chat Fic stuff (:<

by Nekonecrophilia



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Gen, Group chat, M/M, Mmmmmm ships, Multi, Other, Shipping, chat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekonecrophilia/pseuds/Nekonecrophilia
Summary: Four has made a hUUGE group chat with all of the bfdi cast in it. How will this go? We don't know..
Relationships: Blocky/Eraser (Battle For Dream Island)
Kudos: 18





	1. The Chats Commence

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll KNOW that this is gonna revolve around Blocky, Eraser, and Snowball. I love them so much I- They're my soooonnnnssss aasahdilwebfbea wasasasasahahsashas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four creates the main chat, and some contestants create their own chats.

**Four added 100+ people to "BFB OFFICIAL CHAT".**

Golfball: Is this... necessary?

Snowball: Huh

Snowball: Whats going on

Tree: ??????

Four: A place where I can put announcements and not have to pull all you guys out of the hotel

Bottle: ok lol

Tennisball: We should make a group chat for each team!

Blender: What about us :/

Basketball: Ok but do we do our new teams or our old teams

Pen: Can we do neewwww

Tree: Lol you just wanna talk to Eraser ha gay

Profiley: Why am I in here????

Eraser: no that's not true

Four: Sure use the old or new teams IDGAF

Remote: Ooooh, you're using cuss words!

Bottle: why are you using grammer

Bracelety: I'm making a group chat for all the gays and no one is stopping me.

Ice Cube: Heck yeah

Taco: So almost the whole cast..?

**The LGBTeers**

Bracelety: Yo how ya'll doing

Book: What are your sexualitys/genders :000

Blocky: Twansgwender and gay ;3

Ice Cube: PleASE don't do that

Blocky: :(

Snowball: Trans and straight I think

Bell: oooooooh?

Snowball: Bruv shut

Taco: G-girls... pretty...

Book: Yeah

Bell: Yeah

Tree: Yeah

Snowball: Yeah

Bracelety: Yeah

Ice Cube: Yeah

Flower: Yeah

Match: Yeah

Pencil: Yeah

Ruby: Yeah

Eraser: Sorry can't relate :/

Fries: Yeah

Puffball: Yeah

Puffball: ERASER YUO RUINED IT >:(

Eraser: >:3c

Coiny: You're cuRSED

Coiny: Anyways Yeah

Pen: I'm gonna habve a mental breakdown

Eraser: :3

Snowball: :3

Blocky: :3

Coiny: :3

Pen: STOP

Tree: :3

**Pen is offline**

Bottle: A

Clock: ok

Loser: Oh god

**Loser is offline**

Coiny: WAIT I'M GONBA

Coiny: PEN KILL HELP

Coiny: RUN

Snowball: AGH

**Coiny is offline**

**Snowball is offline**

Eraser: Blocky can you cum to my house 

Eraser: I don't wanna die a virgin :'(

Blocky: ok

**Blocky is offline**

**Eraser is offline**

Remote: The five man-children have left the chat.

Bottle: ok

Remote: You guys are really dry texters, you know that, right?

Bottle: yea

**Remote is offline**

Clock: Hahahaha cum

Cake: 696969696969696969

Clock: 420

Firey: Oh my go d shut

Firey: up

Clock: Penis

Firey: .

**Firey is offline**

Clock: You don't know how annoying I can get

Clock: Don't underestimate me.

**Clock is offline**

Book: Only like

Book: Two people answered my question :'(

Lollipop: ok

**Book is offline**
    
    
      
    
      
    
    


	2. EVEN MORE CHATS AAAGH

**Coiny has added 3 people to "The Five Little Shats".**

Snowball: hey sexy

Blocky: There is NO way he's straight

Pen: Nope

Coiny: Nope

Pen: Wait where's Eraser

Coiny: wops 

**Coiny has added 1 person to "The Five Little Shats".**

Eraser: Huh

Pen: Hiii

Blocky: Hiiiii

Snowball: I'm back

Snowball: I am straight screw you

Coiny: Then what were you doing at Four's house

Snowball: WHY WOULD I HAVBE SEX WITH THAT THING

Snowball: TAHTS GROSS

Blocky: I'm gonna eat something

Eraser: E-eat me

Blocky: Ok

Coiny: HUH

**Blocky is offline**

**Eraser is offline**

Pen: I miss Tree he left for an anime con ;(

Coiny: I could give you company ;)

Pen: No thanks

Snowball: FoUR IS OUTSIDE ME DOR

Snowball: Nvm it's Taco

**Snowball is offline**

Pen: ???? why is Taco there

Coiny: Let's go find out :)

Pen: Kay

**Coiny is offline**

**Pen is offline**

**Basketball added 5 people to TSToE**

Foldy: Bruv why is the o small

Basketball: Because "of" is too small of a word to count and TSTE sounds weird

Bell: What about Grassy???

Basketball: Grassy is too young to know how to chat :/

Bell: Makes sense

Eggy: Dude where's Snowball?

Eggy: Isn't he the leader or smth

Basketball: No why would you think that >:(

Snowball: I'm not taking that kind of responsibility

Foldy: I thought you wanted to be a leader tho?

Snowball: In bfb I did but now I know that if the team screws up, the viewers blame the leader, and vote them out.

Snowball: And I don't feel like being eliminated rn

Basketball: Oh

Snowball: anyways I'm busy so uh bye

**Snowball is offline**

Foldy: Let us see what he's doing

Bell: yuh

Basketball: No

**Foldy is offline**

**Bell is offline**

**Basketball is offline**

Robot Flower: Uhhhh

**Robot Flower is offline**

**Golfball added 6 people to "Are You Ok".**

Golfball: Hello, fellow team members! Welcome to our new chat, where we can interact and where I can give out announcements!

Eraser: I'm busy

**Eraser is offline**

Golfball: What? What is he busy with??

Pen: Probably making out with Blocky or something

Tennisball: That's not appropriate.

Fries: So?

**Private messaging between Book and Taco**

Taco: Hey book, can you come over to room 42?

Book: That's not your room, that's Snowballs?

Taco: I know

Book: Is this a prank lol

Taco: No.

Taco: Something's wrong, and I know that you're good at calming people down.

Taco: He's panicking for no reason

Book: Crap

Book: Ok I'll be there asap


End file.
